This is a Prologue!
by FantasticalFish
Summary: EDITED! Mac falls from the sky and into a forest where he finds new friends and... the Hokage who? What do you mean Naruto isn't the main character! This has to be the work of Bloo. FHFIFxNaruto crossover, Thanks to an anonymous reviewer we have a title
1. Accidents Happen Mac From Bloo

**That One Untitled Story**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, or any of its charters.

Chapter 1: Accidents Happen Mac; From Bloo

-----

It was just another day at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends when…

"He's here, he's here! He's here, he's here! He's here, he's here! He's here, he's here! He's here, he's here! He's here, he's here! He's here, he's here! He's here, he's here! He's here, he's here! He's here, he's here! He's here, he's here! He's here, he's here!"

"Calm down Bloo, Mac hasn't even walked up the side walk," Frankie said watching the Blue friend run around in circles in front of the big entrance door.

Bloo ignored the red head keeping up his chant and circling only to stop when he heard a knock. Bloo stared at the door making no attempt to open it.

Sighing Frankie walked over opening the door for the small brunette standing on the front step. Before greetings could be exchanged Bloo had pounced on Mac reducing them both to giggles.

"Okay you two get in here or I'll lock you out."

"Aw, you wouldn't do that to little old me, now would you?" Bloo asked making puppy dog eyes at Frankie in passing. She just scoffed shutting the door once both boys' where inside.

"Anything new happen while I was at school?" Asked Mac.

"Coco and Wilt…"

Bloo interrupted Frankie, "no, nothing. But I did make this really cool machine!"

"You made it?" Mac asked skeptically.

"Okay, so I got a little help from one of the nerdy friends," Bloo said feeling Mac roll his eyes at his blue back. "Okay, he built the hole thing and I just sketched out the plans."

"So what does it do?" Mac questioned turning another corner with Bloo into one of the many living rooms that the house provided.

"I don't know," prided Bloo totally clueless of his creators disapproving frown.

Mac's frown deepened at the site of said 'machine'. It was big and gray with various knobs, levers, with a circle thing sticking out looking a lot like a light bulb.

Standing next to the gray box was an imaginary friend. The friend had a big nose that his glasses gently rested on. Three hairs stuck up on his head, bow tie around his long neck and a fat body with small feet.

"Bloo you owe me," the friend turned addressing the blob of blue with a look of contempt. Bloo just walked by halting once he was in front of his newest prized possession.

Mac paused nest to the new friend. "I'm Mac, what's your name?"

"Duke Quasar Yi Min Shino Chi Jun Nero Pip Thad the 33rd but you may call me Tad." Answered the friend with a small bow.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Mac come look at this," Bloo said gesturing for Mac to come closer with a pudgy hand. Mac sighed walking up to stand next to his blue friend who was pushing buttons and pulling down levers.

None of the three noticed that the little strange ball started glowing.

"Hey Mac…" Frankie trailed off sticking her head into the room and catching the boy's attention. "Is that supposed to happen?" The red head teen asked pointing at the glowing ball above Mac's head.

"Duh," Bloo said turning around to push the biggest button on the machine.

Every thing seemed to slow down then speed up again. Bloo's no fingered hands reaching out to push the giant red button all eyes fallowing the action; the green bulb glowing a bright yellow before dimming down.

The glow shot down engulfing Mac with its yellowness. As soon as it had begun it stopped and Mac was long gone.

-----

A/N: All chapter have been edited because I felt like it. Now sit back and enjoy the rest of the story and don't forget to have a look out for the sequle in my profile ;D


	2. Mac came from the sky and into Dog’s arm

**That One Untitled Story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, or any of its characters.

Chapter 2: Mac came from the sky and into Dog's arms.

----

Mac was yelling his lungs out. You would be too if you spontaneously appeared in the sky.

And what goes up must come down, that's how Mac ended up almost bursting a lung from yelling as he neared the forest floor.

Now mind you the fall isn't high enough to kill Mac but high enough to land painfully and break a few bones. If one of the main character's did die this early on we wouldn't have a very good story on our hands… or would we…

One part of Mac's mind that wasn't panicking from falling had one last coherent thought before hitting the ground with a sickening thud was 'were the heck am I?'

----

"Bloo, what did you do?" Frankie said through clenched teeth as she held up the blue blob. "And you," she pointed to Tad who had been trying to sneak away, "You aren't going anywhere."

"I… I… I… I…I was just pushing buttons," Bloo stammered.

"Yeah, well whatever you did needs to be un-done so that we can bring back Mac!"

"Um, we can't do that," Tad spoke up timidly, almost shrinking into himself.

"What!" Bloo and Frankie yelled as one looking at the cowering nerd.

Tad pointed to the greed smashed ball. "The bulb is broken."

"Well just have to get a new one then."

"I'm afraid that's not possible Miss. Frances."

"And why not 'Duke Thad the 33rd'" Frankie hissed hopping to get the point a across a little more clearer.

"For one you need to calm down," Frankie took a few deep breaths and let go of Bloo. "Second it takes complicated masers to re-create the bulb, but it can be done. Finally, third, most of the materials that I require are located at the mall."

"But shopping day isn't until tomorrow," Frankie said looking disappointed.

"Then Mac will just have to survive until then," with that Tad walked out of the room.

"What have I done," Bloo whispered to himself looking down at the jagged green pieces of what was left of the shattered green bulb.

----

Mac came out of sleep to wetness, in fact he was completely soaked through. Mac hated the feel of wet clothes and wondered if he had an accent and wet the bed. Then again he hadn't wet the bed since pre-school. Then could it be a cold sweat from a nightmare?

Mac was so cold that his body started to shiver and shake and the logical part of his mind told him that he hadn't gone to bed and he was moving. Maybe he had fallen asleep some where in Foster's and Frankie was driving him home by van.

That couldn't be right ether, though, because he couldn't hear the hum of an engine.

Mac's head scrunched up in confusion finally opening his eyes to take in his surroundings. This is about the time were some part of Mac's mind gave up the memories of Bloo, Duke Thad (the 33rd), and the machine.

Gasping, Mac prepared to start yelling again but he realized that he was not in fact falling down through trees, he was moving swiftly on piggyback.

The stranger had unruly silver hair, a white vest, black pants and black spandex underlings. If Mac lend a little left of the head he could make out a mask resembling a dog. It was covering the persons face, and did Mac feel a sword under him?

Well whatever it was Mac's best bet was that it wasn't used for caring and fluffy stuff.

Mac's plan was to stay still until they reached their destination the stranger might think him asle…

"_Hey kid what's you name_"

…Or not, and was that Japanese that the man just spoke (Mac knew it was a man for his ruff voice). Thank god Mac's mom had made him and his brother (Terrence) do summer overseas studies, Mac had chosen Japan (thanks to a lot of persuasion from Bloo). So Mac understood about, um, two words in the Man's sentence.

"_Name Mac_" Mac told his carrier slowly, words accent heavy.

"_Dog_" was the man's reply and Mac had to wonder who would name their kids 'Dog', but then again he wasn't one to talk.

They had entered a thicket of trees that was covering them from the down poor. With the steady rhythm of jumping, the man's breathing, and the sound of steady raindrops hitting leaves mixing together to make a sweet lullaby, Mac was soon off to dream land.

Mac awoke a while later only to view things in a daze.

First the man had brought him through some gate. There he watched Dog exchange words with two men in green vests until his eyelids grew heavy and he nodded off.

The next time Mac's fogged mind decided to get its senses back was when yelling jump-started it. He then watched Dog and some lady with a big chest behind a desk talk, or in the lady's case yell. Mac's mind quickly shut down again until he was gently laid in a bed.

"Wha," was all Mac could manage from misty mind.

"_The Hokage put you under house arrest with me until you fever goes away. Then she would like to see you_." Dog said tucking Mac in before laying a damp cloth onto Mac's burning forehead.

Mac in his feverish state only translated 'house', 'fever', and 'see'.

He blacked out once more.


	3. In sickness and in getting Mac back home

**That One Untitled Story**

Disclaimer: I don't own characters that don't belong to me.

Chapter 3: In sicknessand in getting Mac back home

-----

Bloo ran circles around Tad who twitched with annoyance at the blobs persistent yelling of "are you done yet?"

"Yes, all right, I'm done," Tad spat out at the dizzy Bloo.

Frankie sat cross-legged in a lazy chair pouting but perked up some at the idea of getting Mac back. "Can we put it in and finally get Mac back?"

"No," Tad deadpanned and watched Frankie deflate.

"But you said it was done! I don't understand!" Bloo screamed looking scared that they'll never get back his best friend and creator, angry at Tad for stopping them and deeply depressed because this was his fault after all.

"Of course you wouldn't understand with a brain like yours," Bloo snarled at Tad's blunt insult. "But we'll need you, unfortunately, to think back and write down the combination of buttons and levers you pull or pushed." Tad bent his long neck to look intensely and directly into Bloo's eyes, "exactly how you did it," he paused dramatically watching Bloo gulp. "Can you do it?" Bloo nodded and ran out of the room.

A silence fell on the room before Frankie sighed and stood from the chair walking to stand next to the imaginary nerd friends. Frankie softly placed a hand onto his head, "go get some sleep before you pass out on your feet."

Tad just nodded after he took his glasses off rubbing his blood shot eyes. He headed for the door planning to catch up on the 3 days of sleep he missed.

----

Mac kept waking to a foggy world where there were strange voices and a man. This man seemed familiar with his wild silver hair and ruff vocals, but Mac was never able to place him during this daze.

In this hazy world Mac didn't know if it was days, weeks, or maybe just hours that passed by, but when he did finally wake he guessed it had been three day since his fever. Mac had come to this conclusion by two very important things.

One was that his hair was greased with dirt and he smelled. Meaning he hadn't taken a show or bath in a while. Second was that the calendar by the bed read '23rd' which was two nights and three full days from the incident at Foster's on the '20th'.

Oh, yes, Mac did indeed remembered the little accident with Bloo's machine. Mac figured that as soon as he got home was going to have a 'long' talk with Bloo and take a baseball bat to the box shaped metal contraption.

Mac's violent, baseball bat filled smashing daydream was interrupted by a small cough next to him. Mac turned his pillow resting head to see the man from his 'dream' standing beside the bed looking down at him.

"_So your awake_," said the man. Mac recognized the voice belonging to Dog's, his was mask off. "_That's good_," Dog continued reaching to put his wrist on Mac's for-head. "_But you still have a small fever, which leaves you bed ridden for one more day._" Dog then started to mumble-rant about missions and baby-sitting under his breath. Mac wasn't paying attention as he was trying to connect words with words so that he could understand what Dog had just said.

Mac opened his mouth to say something but before anything could come out Dog started up again. "_I'm going to go tell the Hokage that you're up and feeling better. If your up to walking I suggest you take a shower, you smell._" With that he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Mac sat dazed until he slowly got up and moved forward to the door he thought was the bathroom.

----

When Kakashi got home he found Mac already back in bed. When he walked into the bathroom he spotted Mac's old clothes neatly folded on the counter and decided that the kid must have found one of his shirts to wear to bed. Kakashi then quietly left the room. The shin-obi would wake Mac in the morning, the kid needed to see the Hokage.

-----

A/N: Revised chapter! ;D

NoCareChakara: Yes its a Naruto crossover, and Kakashi was right! Its okay to be confused I made it so it would be like that and you would have to wait and see who the masked person was. Thanks you for taking your time to read and review my story. (Not like a bunch of other loser who just read the story and not review!)

Goddess of the Fiery Goblet: Thank you so much! (God I sound lame...)

that one person: As I said before, yes this is a Naruto crossover. Here is your update!

NOW I WANT ALL READERS TO REVIEW OR THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME LATER! AND WE DON'T WANT THAT NOW DO WE!

Review this Story/Chapter


	4. Rediculously long title

**That One Untitled Story**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends

A/N: Revised ;D

Chapter 4: The Ending to End all Endings? or is it just the Beginning?

---

Shikamaru just got back from a mission yesterday and planed to spending most of the day cloud watching with a few naps in between. Looks that wouldn't be so as an ANBU popped into view.

"_The Hokage requests your presence in her office_," and with that he puffed back out of existence.

Shikamaru changed his path to the tower sighing to himself as he trudged though the streets. "_Troublesome_."

---

Frankie, Bloo, and Tad were waiting around a tall red imaginary friend. Frankie scuffled her feet, Bloo bit his lip, and Tad straightened his tie for the tenth time as they watched Wilt carefully screw in the bulb.

"Done!" He exclaimed proudly stepping back so he wasn't trampled by the trio who rushed past him and to the box.

----

Kakashi had carried Mac to the Hokage's office piggy back style. The two, with Shikamaru, now stood in front of the big chested women and a big red desk.

The blond nodded to Kakashi, "_You may leave now Kakashi. Go to the mission room for another assignment_."

"_But I…_" The man's fingers twitched as he was interrupted by his superior.

"_It wasn't a request_," Kakashi politely bowed and left. Tsunade then turned a stern eye upon the pony tailed Chunin. "_Shikamaru I want you to keep an eye on this boy until further notice. You will teach him our language and the basics of being a ninja._"

"_But Old Lady_," Shikamaru looked at his Hokage as if she had grown another head. "_What if this boy is a spy?_"

Tsunade linked her fingers together before resting her chin on top of them. "_Why do you think I placed him under the care of Kakashi when he first showed up? Believe me Shikamaru this boy is nothing more then a lost civilian. Now for him to survive he must learn our culture. You will teach him_."

"_Yes, Tsunade-sama_," Shikamaru said bowing and leavening the room.

Mac stood confused before the lady behind the desk waved him away. He then bowed quickly before scurrying after Shikamaru having the oddest feeling that he was supposed to.

----

Tad turned the machine on and Bloo immediately jumped into button pushing and leaver pulling. Frankie stood next to Wilt and watched as the bulb began to glow.

----

Shikamaru waited for his charge and watched as Mac stumbled out the double doors. They stared at each other and Shikamaru gave a small nod, "_Nara, Shikamaru_."

Mac nodded back, "_Mac_." He then stuck his hand out for a shake but Shikamaru just stared at it. However, the older boy reluctantly took it in an uneasy grip.

----

Bloo pushed the last button, the giant red one. A flash, then…

"_How troublesome._"

-- FIN


End file.
